But I Love U  Chap 3  7
by HanRarinHani
Summary: Percintaan lebih dari segi empat    itung z sndri y, han g tw  , "


BUT I LOVE YOU | Chap 3

Title : But I Love You.

Main Cast :

Kim Ryeowook as Ryeowook/Wookie (yeoja).

Kim Jongwoon as Yesung/Sungie (namja).

Cameo :

Kim Heechul as Heechul/Chulie (yeoja).

Tan Hangeng as Hankyung/Hanie (namja). *ih c oppa nma pglnny mrip q*.

Kim Kibum as Kibum/Bumie (yeoja).

Choi Siwon as Siwon/Wonie (namja).

Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk/Hyukie (yeoja).

Lee Donghae as Donghae/Hae (namja).

Park Jungsoo as Leeteuk/Teukie (yeoja).

Kim Youngwoon as Kangin (namja). *mian,author g tw nma pgl yg ps bwt oppa*.

Lee Sungmin as Sungmin/Minnie (yeoja).

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun/Kyu/Hyunie (namja).

Han Rarin as Rarin/Rin (yeoja). *wkwkwk, author iktn maen y v^^v*.

Tambahan:

Kim Kibum as Kibum/Key (yeoja).

Lee Jinki as Onew (namja).

Genre : Romance, sad, friendship, genderswitch,etc.

Rating : PG-13/PG-15 *author g tw*, and GJ.

Length : Chaptered.

Note : hny imjinsi blkng, mian bbrp pmain author ubh jd cwe, trmsk suami author yg gntg (re:Hyukpa). Don't copas without my permission, please.

Author : Han Rarin as Hani as me.

Hppy Reding 3

Chapter

*Author POV*

"Namanya…aish, aku lupa", keluh Wookie.

Chulie yang udah nunggu dengan wajah berbinar sekarang malah menatap Wookie tajam (*author: stjm SILET* #plakk lnjt). Yesung hanya bisa menatap kedua yeoja itu lirih. Hatinya amat sakit.

"Hahahaha, ok, gue cuma bercanda, peace, namanya Lee Donghae, anak XII IPS-2, wakil ketua basket,…" (mian lpa, critany mreka udh klz XII).

"Hwaaaaa, elo tau banya!, eh, elo tau nopenya?"

"Ih, elo genit, entar kalo…"

"Sirik aja lo, udah ah kita pulang!, hati gue lagi berbunga-bunga nih *?, c oppa ngrg z*, takut keburu badmood lagi!"

Wookie hanya mendengus kesal karena ucapannya terus-menerus terpotong oleh Chulie, padahal ia ingin memberitahukan sesuatu mengenai Donghae.

Chulie segera berlari menuju gerbang dan memasuki mobil pribadinya yang udah nangkring disana dengan senyum yang tak terhenti terukir di bibirnya. Wookie hanya menatap kepergian Chulie aneh. Sedangkan Yesung menatap kepergian Chulie dengan amat sedih *sbr y, oppa*. Hatinya terluka. *clouds dtg brbondong2 bw2 P3K* *?*.

"Aaaaah Chulie…Chulie, kajja Sungie kita pulang ^^", ajak Wookie.

Shine Star High School termasuk salah satu sekolah elite yang ada di Seoul *?*. Hampir, bahkan seluruh muridnya berasal dari keluarga terhormat, terpandang dan kaya pastinya. Tapi tak semua murid berotak encer *?* seperti Chulie, Wookie dan Yesung.

Wookie, Chulie dan Yesung pun termasuk siswa kaya. Tapi Wookie tak pernah berlebihan menunjukkannya. Ia dan Yesung malah lebih memilih pulang naik bus daripada mobil pribadi *cnth yg baik*. Alasan Yesung naik bus karena menurutnya dengan begitu ia bisa berinteraksi dan bersosial dengan banyak orang *sjk kpn oppa jd kyk gtu?* #author d lmpr clouds k plukn Hyukpa :P#. Sedangkan alas an Wookie?, tentu saja karena ingin bersama Yesung *author+readers: co cweet 3 *

*Author POV End*

*Kim Jongwoon POV*

Hahh

Hatiku makin sakit ketika tau dia mencintai seseorang yang bahkan i=orang itu amat dekat denganku.

"Aaaaah Chulie…Chulie, kajja Sungie kita pulang ^^", ajak Wookie.

Aku mengangguk dan kembali berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Sungie?, Sungie?, gwencanha?, kau terus melamun. Apa ada masalah lagi?", tanya Wookie saat kami sudah duduk di dalam bus.

"Aniyo, gwencanhayo ^^"

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne, jeongmal gwencanhayo ^^"

Mian Wookie, aku berbohong, aku malu jika harus mengakui aku mencintai Chulie padamu.

Tak lama aku sudah sampai di rumahku *cpt bner*.

CKLEK

"Aku pulang!", ucapku.

Beberapa pelayan menghampiriku dan membantuku menyimpan alat-alat sekolahku.

"Sungie, kau sudah pulang, Nak?^^, ayo kita makan, Umma udah siapin makan sorenya *critany ni plgny jm 3 PM*", ucap Key/Kibum, Ummaku. *mian shawol ,*.

"Ne, Umma, aku ganti baju dulu"

Aku pergi ke kamarku dan mulai mengganti bajuku.

*author: pra readers g blh ngintip, kluar2!

Yeppa: lah lo author ngapaen d kmr gw?

Author: gw ngjagain lo, Sung

Yeppa: =,=

Readers: *nrik author pksa** LANJUT.

Aku segera turun ke ruang makan.

"Aku pulang!", teriak seseorang.

Aish, aku jadi sebal melihatnya. Tapi ini juga bukan salahnya. Oh Tuhan, help me.

*Kim Jongwoon POV End*

*Kim Ryeowook POV*

Hwaaaaah, tadi Sungieku napa ya?, ko wajahnya sedih gitu?, eh, Sungieku?, sejak kapan dia jadi Sungieku?, huhuhu, aku mau dia jadi Sungieku , .

*wookie: *ngedip2 gj*

Author: np mta lo, kli2pn? *bngung**

"WOOKIE!, UMMA PULANG!", teriak Teukie/Leeteuk, Ummaku.

"Aish, UMMA, BIASA AJA KALI, KAGAK USAH TEREAK-TEREAK GAJE!", balasku.

CKLEK

"Aigo, anak Umma neomu yeoppo, kau memang mirip denganku"

'PD banget gue punya Umma', batinku.

"Minnie ama Hyukie udah kesini?"

"Belom"

"Aish, jinjja?, baiklah, kau tunggu mereka di depan ^^"

"UMMA!"

Umma malah keluar dari kamarku.

Minnie dan Hyukie adalah sepupuku. Hanya saja selama ini Minnie sekolah di Jepang *gila ank author *?** sedangkan Hyukie sekolah di Sapphire Ocean High School, sekolah yang ada dekat sekolahku. Sekolah itu juga termasuk sekolah elite sama seperti sekolahku.

Aku bangkit dari tiduranku, mengganti baju dan menunggu mereka di ruang tamu. Yang aku dengar Minnie dan Hyukie akan tinggal di rumahku untuk beberapa tahun, karena Lee Ahjusshi dan Lee Ahjumma harus bekerja keliling dunia *wdih, author * dank u dengar Minnie akan sekolah di sekolahku.

"WOOKIE!"

BUKK

"AAAAA, AISH, JINJJA!, SAKIT BABO!", bentakku saat Hyukie melepaskan pelukan mautnya. *author ngmbek suami d ejek ank sndri *?**.

"Annyeong, Wookie!", sapa Minnie.

"Annyeong Minnie, Hyukie!"

"Wookie, bagaimana kabar Hae?, apa dia baik-baik saja?, dia gak selingkuhkan?, apa dia…"

"STOP!, aish, jinjja, neo?, aku bukan UMMAnya Donghae!', dengusku menghentikan interogasi Hyukie padaku.

"Huuuuuh, kau jahat, Wookie!, hiks, Eonni!"

"Aish, dia baik-baik saja, tak selingkuh. Kajja ke kamar kalian!"

Huft

Yah, Donghae adalah namjachingunya Hyukie. Tapi aku belum tau Donghae secara detail *?* aku belum pernah melihat keluarganya. Ah, sudahlah, untuk apa memikirkannya, aku tak peduli. Eh, aku lupa memberitahu Chulie kalo Hae udah punya yeojachingu!, tapi…suruh siapa juga tadi potong ceritaku?, biarin ajalah, itung-itung tontonan gratis gitu *cnth yg AMAT baik *brtos ria brg wookie**.

Aku mengikuti mereka yang sudah berjalan menuju kamar mereka di rumahku.

*Kim Ryeowook POV End*

Sepulang dari sekolah aku terus-menerus tersenyum.

"EONNI!, BERHENTI MEMBUATKU TAKUT!", bentak Kibum, yeodongsaengku.

"Ih, elo ganggu+ngerusak kebahagiaan orang aja!"

"Kebahagiaan sih kebahagiaan, tapi GAK nyampe bikin gue merinding ah, rese!"

"Ih, elo, Bum, kagak bisa liat Eonnimu yang cantik, manis, baik, pinter ini seneng aja!"

"Emang napa sih lo seneng?"

"Gue ketemu copet ^^"

"Hah?, elo ketemu copet?, apa yang dicuri?, kok elo seneng ketemu copet?"

"Soalnya itu copet udah nyuri hati gue 3 3"

"Hah?, ko bisa?, ngambilnya lewat mana?"

"Ya, elah punya dongsaeng begonia selangit!, artinya itu ada orang yang udah buat Eonnimu ini jatuh cinta"

"Ah, elo gombal!"

"Ih, elo paan sih, kagak nyambung!"

Aku bergegas pergi ke kamarku dan mengganti baju.

"EON!, MAKAN DULU!", teriak Kibum.

Aku segera turun dari kamarku di lantai 2 menuju meja makan.

Selesai makan *d prcpt* aku langsung mengobrol seru dengan Kibum. Baru sebentar kami mengobrol, tiba-tiba seorang pelayan menghampiriku.

"Nona, ada tamu untuk Anda dia menunggu di ruang tamu", ucapnya.

"Nugu?"

"Mollaseumnikka"

"Ah, ne, gomawo"

Siapa sih yang bertamu malem-malem?. *critany ni udh jm 7 PM*.

Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan menuju ruang tamu. Aku kaget melihat seorang namja yang tengah duduk. Apa lagi setelah ia menoleh.

"Ada apa …"

*Kim Heechul POV End*

TBC

Miaaaaaaaan bgt part ni kpjgn 'lg'+ author byk nyelip2 ngmng *bow

Don't forget for RCL

Don't be silent readers.

Kmen klian brharga bgi author2 ^^.

Gmawo

~admin han

BUT I LOVE YOU | Chap 4

Title : But I Love You.

Main Cast :

Kim Ryeowook as Ryeowook/Wookie (yeoja).

Kim Jongwoon as Yesung/Sungie (namja).

Cameo :

Kim Heechul as Heechul/Chulie (yeoja).

Tan Hangeng as Hankyung/Hanie (namja). *ih c oppa nma pglnny mrip q*.

Kim Kibum as Kibum/Bumie (yeoja).

Choi Siwon as Siwon/Wonie (namja).

Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk/Hyukie (yeoja).

Lee Donghae as Donghae/Hae (namja).

Park Jungsoo as Leeteuk/Teukie (yeoja).

Kim Youngwoon as Kangin (namja). *mian,author g tw nma pgl yg ps bwt oppa*.

Lee Sungmin as Sungmin/Minnie (yeoja).

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun/Kyu/Hyunie (namja).

Han Rarin as Rarin/Rin (yeoja). *wkwkwk, author iktn maen y v^^v*.

Tambahan:

Kim Kibum as Kibum/Key (yeoja).

Lee Jinki as Onew (namja).

Henry Lau as Henry (namja).

Genre : Romance, sad, friendship, genderswitch,etc.

Rating : PG-13/PG-15 *author g tw*, and GJ.

Length : Chaptered.

Note : hny imjinsi blkng, mian bbrp pmain author ubh jd cwe, trmsk suami author yg gntg (re:Hyukpa). Don't copas without my permission, please.

Author : Han Rarin as Hani as me.

Pairing : *biar klian tw dlu, author g tw ni cnt segi brp, itung z sndri*

Kim Ryeowook 3 Kim Jongwoon.

Kim Jongwoon Han Rarin ; Kim Jongwoon Kim Heechul ; Kim Jongwoon 3 Kim Ryeowook.

Han Rarin 3 Henry Lau.

Kim Heechul Lee Donghae ; Kim Heechul 3 Tan Hangeng.

Choi Siwon Kim Heechul ; Choi Siwon 3 Kim Kibum.

Kim Kibum Cho Kyuhyun ; Kim Kibum 3 Choi Siwon.

Cho Kyuhyun 3 Lee Sungmin.

Par Jungsoo 3 Kim Youngwoon.

Kim Kibum 3 Lee Jinki.

Lee Donghae 3 Lee Hyukjae.

Hppy Reding 3

Chapter 4

*Author POV*

Chulie beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ruang tamu. Chulie kaget melihat seorang namja yang tengah duduk. Apa lagi setelah ia menoleh.

"Ada apa …"

==Chap 4==

"Ada apa, hummm, Siwon?", tanya Chulie berpikir, takut salah nama.

"^^, Chulie-ah, apa gue ganggu?"

"Uhmmm, aniyo, memangnya ada apa?"

Chulie berjalan menuju sofa di depan Siwon dan duduk dengan anggunnya.

"Hummm, aniyo, gue Cuma mau ngajak lo jalan keluar, ini kan malem minggu, lo mau?, gue gak maksa sih", seru Siwon dengan gugup.

"Ah, jalan?, gue mau, bentar, gue pake jeket dulu, dingin nih, tunggu ya!"

"Ne"

'Cantik', pikir Siwon.

Chulie tadi hanya memakai tank top *bnr y tlzny, author kgk tw tlzny XD* berwarna biru tua dengan celana jeans di atas lutut yang memperlihatkan kaki putihnya.

"Hummm, lo sapanya eonni gue?", tanya Kibum yang tiba-tiba nongol di ambang pintu.

"Eh, lo sapa ya?", tanya balik Siwon.

"Gue yeodongsaengnya Chulie, elo sapanya?"

"Ah, gue chingunya eonni lo"

"Hmmm, kayanya elo suka ya ama eonni gue?, ckckck, yesungdahlah, good luck"

Kibum hendak berbalik, tapi Chulie keburu dating terus nyamperin Kibum.

"Bum!", panggil Chulie sambil mengancingkan jaketnya.

"Ne, Eonni?"

"Hmmm, selesai!, ini gue mau jalan bareng Siwon, elo diem aja di rumah ya, jangan kemana-mana!"

"Iya, bawel, elo kira gue mau kemana?"

"Aniyo, yesungdah, gue cabut dulu"

"Cabut rumput?, tumben elo rajin", sindir Kibum.

"Aish, bego, gue pergi dulu, bye!"

"Gue kagak bego!, gue juga tau, Eonni, udah sono!"

Kibum mendorong pelan bahu Chulie menjauhinya. Siwon yang menonton hanya menatap bingung. Dalam hatinya dia masih belum yakin Kibum adalah dongsaengnya Chulie, abis dari tadi juga keliatan berantem mulu.

Kibum kembali masuk ke kamarnya, sedangkan Chulie dan Siwon pergi keluar.

*Author POV End*

*Choi Siwon POV*

"Chulie, tadi itu bener dongsaeng lo?", tanyaku ketika kami mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah Chulie.

"Kibum?, ne, dia dongsaeng gue, napa?, lo naksir?"

"Kagak, gue Cuma nanya, kalian keliatannya berantem mulu"

"Itu bukti kita saling menyayangi. Kita sering berantem buat nunjukin perhatian kita buat yang laennya ^^"

"Ah, gitu. Eh, ngomong-ngomong elo kagak kedinginan apa?, celana lo pendek"

"Hummm, aniyo, gue kan pake jeket, Wonnie ^^"

"Ah, yesungdah, kita jalan ke taman aja yuk!, disana tadi banyak yang jualan"

"Hmmm, terserahlah, gue ikut aja, yang penting refreshing"

"Ne, kajja!"

Aku pun menuntunnya menuju taman.

*Choi Siwon POV End*

*Author POV*

#One Place#

"Lo yakin bakalan balik ke Seoul, Chagi?", tanya seorang namja imut, manis, putih, ganteng, dll. *author mimisn*.

"Ne, Chagi-ah, aku kangen ama Seoul. Aku udah pindah ke sini juga 4 taon. Aku kangen ama temen-temenku", jawab seorang yeoja dengan eyes smilenya.

"Temen lo apa elo kangen seseorang disana?"

"Ih, kamu paan sih, maen cemburu-cemburu segala, ya enggalah, aku kan udah punya kamu, Chagi ^^"

"Huft, tapi gue gak bisa jauh dari elo"

"Aku juga ^^, tapi Appa pengen aku balik ke sana. Kamu kan bakalan nyusul aku"

"Iya sih, tapi aku kan nyusul kamu setelah 2-3 bulan"

"Udah ah, jangan sedih, ntar aku jadi gak enak ninggalin kamunya. Sini, peluk ^^"

Kedua sejoli itu pun saling berpelukan. *ktbak deh kykny ni 2 org =,=*

*Author POV*

Pagi hari…

*Lee Sungmin POV*

Aaaaaah, segernya udah mandi.

"HYAAAAAAA!, HYUKIE!, KO ELO PELUK-PELUK BONEKA KURA-KURA *?* GUE!", teriak Wookie.

"Idih, elo pelit!"

"Balikin gak?"

"Iiiiiiiih, minjem bentar napa!"

"Ga"

Aish, dua bocah itu berisik sekali. Aku menghampiri dongsaeng dan sepupuku itu.

"YA!, BERISIK!, KALIAN INI!, pagi-pagi udah buat kegaduhan, malu tau ama Teukie Ahjumma, Kangin Ahjusshi ama pelayan-pelayan laen!", ucapku.

"Ne, Eonni", jawab Hyukie.

"Hmmm", balas Wookie.

"Mandi sana!, kita jalan yuk!, pagi-pagi pasti seger kalo jalan ^^"

"Ne ne ne, kami mandi"

Mereka pun bergegas ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar ini dan di kamar Hyukie. Semalam aku dan Hyukie tidur di kamar Wookie, melepas rindu.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang makan setelah memakai bajuku.

"Annyeong Ahjumma, Ahjusshi ^^"

"Ah, annyeong, Minnie. Kau sudah rapih banget mau kemana nih?", tanya Ahjumma.

"Aku, Hyukie ma Wookie mau jalan-jalan dulu, nyegerin badan"

"Oh, yesungdah, sarapan dulu. Mana Hyukie ama Wookie?", tanya Ahjusshi.

"Mereka lagi mandi"

"Oh, ayo kau makan duluan ^^"

"Gomawo, Ahjumma"

Aku duduk di sebelah Ahjumma dan mulai menikmati roti bakarku dan segelas susu. Tak lama Hyukie dan Wookie muncul *lo kra paan, min, pke mncl2?* dan ikut sarapan.

"Ahjusshi (Appa), Ahjumma (Umma), kami berangkat!", teriakku, Hyukie dan Wookie.

*Lee Sungmin POV*

BUT I LOVE YOU | Chap 5

Title : But I Love You.

Main Cast :

Kim Ryeowook as Ryeowook/Wookie (yeoja).

Kim Jongwoon as Yesung/Sungie (namja).

Cameo :

Kim Heechul as Heechul/Chulie (yeoja).

Tan Hangeng as Hankyung/Hanie (namja). *ih c oppa nma pglnny mrip q*.

Kim Kibum as Kibum/Bumie (yeoja).

Choi Siwon as Siwon/Wonie (namja).

Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk/Hyukie (yeoja).

Lee Donghae as Donghae/Hae (namja).

Park Jungsoo as Leeteuk/Teukie (yeoja).

Kim Youngwoon as Kangin (namja). *mian,author g tw nma pgl yg ps bwt oppa*.

Lee Sungmin as Sungmin/Minnie (yeoja).

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun/Kyu/Hyunie (namja).

Han Rarin as Rarin/Rin (yeoja). *wkwkwk, author iktn maen y v^^v*.

Tambahan:

Kim Kibum as Kibum/Key (yeoja).

Lee Jinki as Onew (namja).

Henry Lau as Henry (namja).

Genre : Romance, sad, friendship, genderswitch,etc.

Rating : PG-13/PG-15 *author g tw*, and GJ.

Length : Chaptered.

Note : hny imjinsi blkng, mian bbrp pmain author ubh jd cwe, trmsk suami author yg gntg (re:Hyukpa). Don't copas without my permission, please.

Author : Han Rarin as Hani as me.

Pairing : *biar klian tw dlu, author g tw ni cnt segi brp, itung z sndri*

Kim Ryeowook 3 Kim Jongwoon.

Kim Jongwoon Han Rarin ; Kim Jongwoon Kim Heechul ; Kim Jongwoon 3 Kim Ryeowook.

Han Rarin 3 Henry Lau.

Kim Heechul Lee Donghae ; Kim Heechul 3 Tan Hangeng.

Choi Siwon Kim Heechul ; Choi Siwon 3 Kim Kibum.

Kim Kibum Cho Kyuhyun ; Kim Kibum 3 Choi Siwon.

Cho Kyuhyun 3 Lee Sungmin.

Par Jungsoo 3 Kim Youngwoon.

Kim Kibum 3 Lee Jinki.

Lee Donghae 3 Lee Hyukjae.

Hppy Reding 3

Chapter 5

*Author POV*

Wookie, Hyukie+Minnie berjalan anggun melewati beberapa rumah mewah dan beberapa toko yang mulai berjualan. Kadang mereka menyapa penduduk dengan senyum mereka yang menawan *pa lg snyum hyukpa yg mmbwt author pgsn (lbay)*.

Di sisi lain 2 orang namja sama tengah berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

"Eh, itukan Wookie 3 ", seru salah satu namja itu.

"Wookie?, nuguya?, Wookie yang primadona sekolah itu?", tanya namja lain.

"Ya iyalah, sapa lagi, omo cantiknya. Tapi itu 2 yeoja lainnya sapa ya?"

"Eh, elo tuh sebenernya naksir sapa sih?, Chulie/Wookie?"

"Gue sih Chulie dulu, tapi kalo kagak keterima, gue ngejar si Wookie aja. Bentar y ague panggil dulu"

"WOOKIEEEEE!", teriak namja tadi.

Wookie+Hyukie+Minnie kompak menoleh.

"Siwon?", tanya Wookie.

Namja bernama Siwon itu berlari menghampiri Wookie, dkk sambil menarik tangan namja tadi.

"Hai, Wookie ^^", sapa Siwon.

"Hummm, Siwon ya?", tanya Wookie bingung.

"Ne, Siwon. Elo mau kemana?"

"Hmmm, jalan-jalan aja, napa?"

"Aniyo, cuma nanya. Eh, itu sapa?"

"Ah, ini sepupu gue, Hyukie ama Minnie"

"Lee Hyukjae, panggil Hyukie aja ^^", ucap Hyukie.

"Lee Sungmin, Minnie ^^", ucap Minnie.

"Eh?, Hyukie?", namja yang dari tadi mengumpat karena ditarik sekarang mulai mendongak menatap yeoja yang tadi menyebut namanya sebagai Hyukie.

"Eh, Kyu?, elo ^^, haha", Hyukie malah kaget melihat temen se-SMAnya itu.

"Elo berdua saling kenal?", selidik Siwon.

"Ne, kita temen sekelas", jawab Kyu.

"Ah, kalo gitu elo gak perlu kenalan donk!", ucap Siwon.

"Ah, kenalan aja lagi, Eonni gue kan kagak tau elo", ucap Hyukie.

"Ah, ne, annyeong, Cho Kyuhyun imnida, panggil Kyu aja. Gue sepupunya Siwon", jelas Kyu.

"O", Wookie+Minnie hanya ber-o-ria.

"Yesungdah. Gimana kalo kita jalan bareng aja?, kita ke café deket sana", usul Siwon sambil menunjuk sebuah café yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Hmmm, kita tadinya gak niat ke café, Wonnie, jadinya kita bertiga gak bawa duit banyak. Niat kita cuma mau keliling-keliling", jelas Wookie.

"Gwencanha, gue bayarin ^^"

"Ah, gak usah, kita mau jalan aja. Sekalian nginget-nginget jalan disini", jawab Minnie.

"Ho'oh, Eonni gue kan baru balik dari Jepang, jadi takut nyasar kalo entar-entar jalan", tambah Hyukie.

"Yesungdah. Ayo. Kalian mau jalan kemana?", tanya Kyu.

"Ke taman deket tokonya Sunny Ahjumma aja *mian Sone, dsni critany Sunny bkn rmja, mlainkn pngusha sukses*", usul Wookie.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju taman yang indah karena banyaknya bunga tumbuh dan rumput-rumput yang menambah kesan romantic. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk duduk di atas rumput sambil berteduh di bawah rindangnya pohon.

Tak jauh dari mereka, 2 namja lain tengah berjalan. Satu diantara mereka memakai kacamata dan berpenampilan SANGAT rapih, kontras dengan namja disebelahnya yang berpakaian trend. Mereka berniat berjalan melewati taman itu yang walaupun masih pagi, tapi sudah banyak orang disana.

*Author POV End*

*Kim Ryeowook POV*

Ketika kami sedang duduk, mataku menangkap sosok orang yang aku cintai sedang berjalan beriringan dengan namjachingu Hyukie, hah?, ko bisa.

"SUNGIEEEEEEEEE!", teriakku.

Yesung+namja itu menoleh padaku dan berjalan menghampiri kami.

"AAAAAAAAAH, HAE /", Hyukie langsung memeluk lengan Hae manja.

"Eh, Chagi?", tanya Hae.

"Hu'um. Aku lagi jalan-jalan bareng Wookie+Minnie Eonni"

"Minnie?, nuguya?"

"Ah, ya, Minnie Eonni, kenalin, ini namjachinguku, Hae", ucap Hyukie.

"Annyeong, Lee Sungmin imnida ^^"

"Ah, annyeong, Noona"

"Panggil aku Minnie aja. Kita seumuran ko"

"Hah?", kaget Wonnie+Kyu+Hae.

"Ne, aku+Wookie+Minnie Eonni seumuran. Aku+Minnie Eonni hanya beda 1 hari ^^"

"Oooooh, tapi kalian gak mirip", celetuk Kyu.

PLETAKK

Hyukie malah memukul kepala Kyu.

Haaaaahhh, mending aku ngajak Sungie ngobrol.

"Sungie ^^"

"Wookie ^^"

"Kamu mau kemana, udah rapih?"

"Nemenin Hae, sepupuku ke toko kaset"

"Hah?, Hae sepupumu?"

"Ne"

"Ah, ngapain ke toko kaset?"

"Dia mau beli kaset lagu"

"Ah, kita pergi yuk!, Hae pasti pergi ama Hyukie. Biar Minnie ngikut Hyukie aja!"

"Hmmm"

Aku menghampiri kumpulan orang yang tengah berbincang ringan itu.

"Minnie, lo ngikut Hyukie aja ya!, Hyukie, Hae, lo jagain Minnie. Gue mau jalan ama Sungie dulu, mau beli makan ^^"

"Ye, enak jidat lo, Wookie!, entar Minnie Eonni ganggu aku!", protes Hyukie.

"Ye, elo jadi dongsaeng durhaka bener", celetuk Minnie.

"Ye, elo…"

"Stop Stop Stop, ne ne ne, Minnie ngikut gue", pasrahku.

"Gue ikut ga papa?", tanya Siwon.

"Hmmm, ne", pasrahku.

'Banyakan deh yang ikut', batinku kesal.

Kami pun melangkah menuju café Sunny Ahjumma dan duduk bersama dalam satu meja. Ketika sedang makan, Minnie jail mengoleskan krim kuenya ke wajahku.

"Aish, Minnie, jinjja!, neo"

"Sudahah, Wookie, sini", ucap Siwon mau melap wajahku.

Tiba-tiba Yesung menarik tanganku dan…

TBC

Wkwkwkwk

Mian pjg bgt

Owh y

KOMEN!, klo kgk author stopin z lh *ngncem ngikutn admin ryn*.

~admin han

BUT I LOVE YOU | Chap 6

Title : But I Love You.

Main Cast :

Kim Ryeowook as Ryeowook/Wookie (yeoja).

Kim Jongwoon as Yesung/Sungie (namja).

Cameo :

Kim Heechul as Heechul/Chulie (yeoja).

Tan Hangeng as Hankyung/Hanie (namja). *ih c oppa nma pglnny mrip q*.

Kim Kibum as Kibum/Bumie (yeoja).

Choi Siwon as Siwon/Wonie (namja).

Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk/Hyukie (yeoja).

Lee Donghae as Donghae/Hae (namja).

Park Jungsoo as Leeteuk/Teukie (yeoja).

Kim Youngwoon as Kangin (namja). *mian,author g tw nma pgl yg ps bwt oppa*.

Lee Sungmin as Sungmin/Minnie (yeoja).

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun/Kyu/Hyunie (namja).

Han Rarin as Rarin/Rin (yeoja). *wkwkwk, author iktn maen y v^^v*.

Tambahan:

Kim Kibum as Kibum/Key (yeoja).

Lee Jinki as Onew (namja).

Henry Lau as Henry (namja).

Genre : Romance, sad, friendship, genderswitch,etc.

Rating : PG-13/PG-15 *author g tw*, and GJ.

Length : Chaptered.

Note : hny imjinsi blkng, mian bbrp pmain author ubh jd cwe, trmsk suami author yg gntg (re:Hyukpa). Don't copas without my permission, please.

Author : Han Rarin as Hani as me.

Pairing : *biar klian tw dlu, author g tw ni cnt segi brp, itung z sndri*

Kim Ryeowook 3 Kim Jongwoon.

Kim Jongwoon Han Rarin ; Kim Jongwoon Kim Heechul ; Kim Jongwoon 3 Kim Ryeowook.

Han Rarin 3 Henry Lau.

Kim Heechul Lee Donghae ; Kim Heechul 3 Tan Hangeng.

Choi Siwon Kim Heechul ; Choi Siwon 3 Kim Kibum.

Kim Kibum Cho Kyuhyun ; Kim Kibum 3 Choi Siwon.

Cho Kyuhyun 3 Lee Sungmin.

Par Jungsoo 3 Kim Youngwoon.

Kim Kibum 3 Lee Jinki.

Lee Donghae 3 Lee Hyukjae.

Hppy Reding 3

Chapter 6

*Author POV*

Tiba-tiba Yesung menarik tangan Wookie agar menghadapnya. *slow metion*

Dalem ati Wookie 'Omo~, dia mau ngapaen?'

Dalem ati Wonnie 'Si Cupu mau paan sih?'

Pastinya jantung Wookie udah deg-degan ga karuan, dan…

"Wookie, ini Teukie Ahjumma mau ngomong ama kamu!", ucap Yesung sambil menyerahkan hpnya ke tangan Wookie.

Sontak Wookie ngambil itu hp sambil cemberut dan menjawab telepon dari Umma tercintanya.

"Ini, Sungie, gomawo", ucap Wookie.

"Hmmm, ne, cheon. Emangnya kamu ga bawa hp apa?"

"Aniyo, lupa", jawab Wookie sambil bergerak ingin membawa tissue, tapi…

"Wookie, pipimu kenapa?", tanya Yesung yang baru nyadar.

"Tadi sama Minnie"

"Ah, sini aku lapin"

Yesung membawa selembar tissue dan mulai melap pipi Wookie lembut. *cie, romantic, wkwkwkwk*.

*Author POV End*

*Kim Ryeowook POV*

Omona, aku tak percaya Sungie melakukan ini padaku. Dia bahkan membersihkan krim yang terdapat di dekat bibirku dengan tangannya. Aish, wajahku pasti merah. Ayo Wookie, bersikap normal.

"Go…gomawo, Sungie ^^"

"Cheon, ayo lanjutkan makanmu!"

"Ne"

Selesai makan kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke pameran lukisan terdekat. Minnie berjalan bersama Kyu, nampak asyik mengobrol. Sedangkan Siwon…

"Jadi kemaren tuh gue seneng banget. Ga nyangka gue bisa date bareng Chulie…"

Aish, dia malah berjalan bersamaku dan Sungie untuk membicarakan datenya. Apa Sungie cemburu ya?, aish, Sungi, kapan kau mencintaiku?.

Aku meraih tangan Sungie dan menggenggamnya dengan tersenyum. Aku kaget saat dia balas menggenggamku. Biasanya dia cuek.

"Jadi, Wookie, menurutmu…"

"Sungie!, ke lorong sana yuk!", ucapku memotong ucapan Siwon yang tak penting itu.

Aku menarik tangan Sungie dan mulai berlari ke sebuah lukisan tema 'love' itu. Memang bukan lukisan yang amat bagus. Disana hanya ada gambar sebuah hati dengan berbagai warna yang saling bertabrakan. Menurutku aneh. Apa pelukis ini tak bisa mewarnai hingga warnanya bercampur-campur hingga membentuk warna aneh?.

"Beautiful", gumam Sungie.

"Maksudmu?"

*Kim Ryeowook POV End*

*Kim Jongwoon POV*

Selesai makan kami memutuskan menuju pameran lukisan yang tak jauh dari tempat kami makan. Selama perjalanan Siwon terus menceritakan acara datingnya bersama Chulie yang membuatku…cemburu.

Tiba-tiba Wookie menggenggam tanganku. Aku balas menggenggamnya hingga kami sampai di pameran itu. Wookie nampak heran kadang bingung menatap lukisan-lukisan yang terpajang disana.

"Sungie!, ke lorong sana yuk!", ucapnya memotong ucapan Siwon dan segera menarik tanganku.

Aku memperhatikan mimic wajah Wookie yang terlihat amat bingung dan menatap aneh pada lukisan di hadapan kami. Aku pun menatap lukisan itu. Hanya lukisan sederhana, hanya gambar 2 buah hati dengan warna yang banyak, saling berimpit. Ku tatap tulisan di bawah lukisan itu.

'love'

Aku memikirkan hubungan tulisan dan lukisan itu.

"Beautiful", ucapku ketika aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Maksudmu?", tanya Wookie memandangku aneh.

"Ne, beautiful. Kau tau?"

"Aniyo"

"=,= aku belum selesai"

"Ok, lanjutkan"

"Kau tau kenapa hati itu berwarna-warni?"

"Aniyo"

"Cinta memang rumit, banyak sekali kejadian, rasa dan warna yang hadir kala kita merasakan cinta"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ketika kita jatuh cinta, kita merasakan senang, sedih, bangga, lelah, setia, tulus, dll"

"Ne, apa hubungannya?"

"Coba kau lihat warna-warna yang diberikan pelukis itu!"

"Hmmm"

"Merah melambangkan keberanian, kekuatan, dan percaya diri. Begitu pula dengan cinta. Cinta memberikan kita kekuatan, keberanian, dan percaya diri untuk menjalani cinta tersebut"

"…"

"^^, Biru melambangkan kesetiaan, ketenangan dan bisa diandalkan. Abu-abu melambangkan serius, bisa diandalkan dan stabil. Pink melambangkan cinta, kasih saying, dan kelembutan. Kuning melambangkan gembira dan imajinasi. Hitam melambangkan kekuatan. Dan hijau melambangkan kesejukan" (Leatrice Eisman) (cm d ambil pngertiaanny bbrp yg mnarik ^^).

"Hmmm, arraseo ^^"

'Seperti cintaku padamu, Chulie-ah', batinku.

Drrrttt Drrttt

"Yeoboseyo?", tanyaku.

"Sungie-ah, apakah Wookie dan Minnie bersamamu?", tanya Teukie Ahjumma.

"Ne, Ahjumma, dia bersamaku, waeyo?"

"Ah, kau dan mereka cepatlah dating kemari. Ahjumma coba membuat cake. Hyukie sudah ada disini"

"Ne, Ahjumma, chankkaman"

KLIK

"Wookie, kita harus pulang. Ahjumma ingin kita menyicipi cake buatannya"

"Aish, jangan mau, Sungie, bisa-bisa kau sakit perut"

"Kau ini"

"Ne ne ne. Minnie, kajja pulang!"

"Ne, annyeong Kyu", pamit Minnie.

*Kim Jongwoon POV End*

*Lee Sungmin POV*

Aku heran Wookie mengajak kami ke tempat pameran lukisan. Tapi aku tetap ikut, karena aku suka dengan karya-karya ini.

Aku tersenyum setiap kali melalui pajangan-pajangan lukisan di hadapanku. Indah walau beberapa nampak abstrak.

"Lo suka ini?", tanya Kyu.

Aku terlonjak kaget dan menoleh ke samping kananku.

"Kyu, lo ngebuat gue kaget"

"Uhm, mianhae, Minnie-ah ^^"

"Ne, gwencanha, Kyu ^^, gue cuma kaget"

"Minnie?"

"Ne, lo suka lukisan-lukisan kayak gini?"

"Hmmm, ne, gue suka, waeyo?"

"Aniyo cuma nanya, emang napa suka?"

"Menurut gue lukisan itu indah. Di dalamnya pelukis suka nyisipin pesan buat yang liat"

"Ah, ne, lo bener juga"

"Maksud lo?"

"Gue juga suka lukisan ^^"

"Ah, kirain namja ga suka lukisan"

"Aniyo, gue suka ko, di rumah gue ada 1 2 lukisan"

"Ah, ne"

"KYU!", panggil seseorang.

"Siwon, wae?", balas Kyu.

"Eh, Minnie ^^", sapanya.

Aish, jinjjayo, aku agak risih ama Siwon. Dari gelagatnya dia playboy cap kuda *?*.

"Ne, Siwon", ucapku.

"Lo seneng jalan kesini?", tanyanya.

"Hmmm, gue seneng, waeyo?"

"Kapan-kapan kita pergi ke pameran lukis laen bareng gue, mau ga?"

Tuh kan, firasatku tepat. Males ah.

"Sorry, gue ga bisa. Gue mau bareng Wookie ama Sungie ama Hyukie aja"

"Sungie?"

"Itu si Yesung"

"Ah, gue heran ko elo, Hyukie ama Wookie akrab bener ama si Yesung?, apa salah satu dari kalian yeojachingunya ya?"

"Hmmm, mau iya/ga itu bukan urusan lo lagi, Won", ucapku ketus.

Jujur aku malah kesal kalo Yesung di ejek. Walaupun aku tinggal di Jepang, tapi Wookie sering cerita tentang Yesung dan kalo aku liburan kesini, Yesung juga ramah. Jadi aku akrab.

"Eits, ngambek, Min?", goda Siwon.

"Gue ngambek lo ngejek Yesung terus. Lo ga tau apa-apa ama Yesung, so jangan asal ngejek deh"

"Sorry-sorry, emang elo pacarnya Yesung?"

"Aniyo, gue sahabatnya, wae?"

"Hah?, aish kalian aneh"

"Kau yang aneh"

Ah aku kesal pada namja satu ini.

"Minnie, kajja pulang!", teriak Wookie.

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum. Untung-untung aku bisa cepet pulang daripada dengerin ocehan Siwon.

"Ne, annyeong Kyu", pamitku tanpa memandang Siwon.

*Lee Sungmin POV End*

TBC

BUT I LOVE YOU | Chap 7

Title : But I Love You.

Main Cast :

Kim Ryeowook as Ryeowook/Wookie (yeoja).

Kim Jongwoon as Yesung/Sungie (namja).

Cameo :

Kim Heechul as Heechul/Chulie (yeoja).

Tan Hangeng as Hankyung/Hanie (namja). *ih c oppa nma pglnny mrip q*.

Kim Kibum as Kibum/Bumie (yeoja).

Choi Siwon as Siwon/Wonie (namja).

Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk/Hyukie (yeoja).

Lee Donghae as Donghae/Hae (namja).

Park Jungsoo as Leeteuk/Teukie (yeoja).

Kim Youngwoon as Kangin (namja). *mian,author g tw nma pgl yg ps bwt oppa*.

Lee Sungmin as Sungmin/Minnie (yeoja).

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun/Kyu/Hyunie (namja).

Han Rarin as Rarin/Rin (yeoja). *wkwkwk, author iktn maen y v^^v*.

Tambahan:

Kim Kibum as Kibum/Key (yeoja).

Lee Jinki as Onew (namja).

Henry Lau as Henry (namja).

Genre : Romance, sad, friendship, genderswitch,etc.

Rating : PG-13/PG-15 *author g tw*, and GJ.

Length : Chaptered.

Note : hny imjinsi blkng, mian bbrp pmain author ubh jd cwe, trmsk suami author yg gntg (re:Hyukpa). Don't copas without my permission, please.

Author : Han Rarin as Hani as me.

Pairing : *biar klian tw dlu, author g tw ni cnt segi brp, itung z sndri*

Kim Ryeowook 3 Kim Jongwoon.

Kim Jongwoon Han Rarin ; Kim Jongwoon Kim Heechul ; Kim Jongwoon 3 Kim Ryeowook.

Han Rarin 3 Henry Lau.

Kim Heechul Lee Donghae ; Kim Heechul 3 Tan Hangeng.

Choi Siwon Kim Heechul ; Choi Siwon 3 Kim Kibum.

Kim Kibum Cho Kyuhyun ; Kim Kibum 3 Choi Siwon.

Cho Kyuhyun 3 Lee Sungmin.

Par Jungsoo 3 Kim Youngwoon.

Kim Kibum 3 Lee Jinki.

Lee Donghae 3 Lee Hyukjae.

Hppy Reding 3

Chapter 7

*Cho Kyuhyun POV*

Ternyata Minnie orangnya asyik diajak ngobrol. Aku seneng dapet temen ngobrol. Abis di rumah Siwon ga da yang suka lukisan.

"KYU!", panggil seseorang.

"Siwon, wae?", balasku.

"Eh, Minnie ^^", sapanya.

Ah dia ini aneh-aneh aja. Aku sibuk melihat lukisan di depanku. Ku dengar Minnie berbincang dengan Siwon dengan kesal. Ku rasa Siwon membuat masalah.

"Minnie, kajja pulang!", teriak seseorang.

Aku ikut menoleh, merasa terganggu.

"Ne, annyeong Kyu", pamit Minnie tanpa memandang Siwon.

"Annyeong", balasku.

"Aish, jinjjayo?", kesal Siwon.

"Wae, Won?", tanyaku heran.

"Gue heran kenapa Hyukie, Minnie dan Wookie merasa nyaman bersahabat dengan Si Cupu Yesung"

"Hmmm, menurut gue itu mungkin"

"Lo juga sama nyaman sahabatan ama dia?"

"Molla, tapi ketika gue pertama liat, gue ngerasa di matanya tersimpan banyak cinta, kasih sayang, kelembutan dan perhatian yang besar. Jadi gue yakin yang sahabatan ama dia pasti nyaman"

"Gimana lo tau?"

"Tadi gue liat wajahnya yang nampak tenang, tapi telaten memperhatikan Wookie ama Minnie ama kita juga. Terus matanya itu teduh banget, jadi gue merhatiin dia juga enak. Sikapnya natural, ga dibuat-buat"

"Ih, elo jadi ngomongin dia"

"Gue mau coba sahabatan ama Yesung ajalah ^^"

"WHAT?, janganlah, ntar nama gue juga ngikut kali. Lo kan sepupu gue"

"Apa hubungannya?'

"Entar kalo elo deket-deket ama Si Yesung, otomatis siswa sesekolah gue tau donk!, and parahnya, gue kan udah ngumunmin elo tuh sepupu gue"

"Ribet ya jadi lo, enakan jadi gue, BEBAS"

"Rese lo ah"

"Udah ah, terserah gue aja, gue jamin nama lo ga kebawa-bawa. Kita pulang yu!, gue laper"

"Aish"

*Cho Kyuhyun POV End*

*Choi Siwon POV*

Aku jadi makin bingung dengan ucapan Kyu. Ah, dasar.

"Kami pulang!", teriakku dan Kyu.

Aku langsung berjalan menuju kamarku.

Sepi.

Hahh, rumah segede gini kalo yang ngisi cuma aku, Kyu dan beberapa pembantu tetep aja sepi. Umma dan Appa jarang banget pulang, biasanya 1 tahun sekali. Itu juga cuma 3 hari. Ah, aku rindu mereka. Mereka menghubungiku biasanya 1 bulan sekali dan hanya berbincang seperlunya. Aku rindu masa lalu.

#FLASHBACK 8 YEARS AGO#

"Wonnie, jangan terus berlari, makanlah dulu", ucap Umma sambil melambai.

"Aniyo, ayo, Appa, kejar, weeekk", balasku sambil memeletkan lidahku ke arah Appaku yang tengah berlari mengejarku.

"Aduh, Wonnie, berhenti berlari, kita makan siang dulu"

"Kalo Appa berhasil menangkapku"

"Hah?, ok, bersiaplah"

Aku terus tertawa sambil menghindari kejaran Appa.

GREB

"Nah, Wonnie, sekarang kau makan", ucap Appa sambil menggendongku.

"Ne", jawabku sambil cemberut.

"Umma, suapin", manjaku.

"Aish, kau sudah besar"

"ayolah, Umma"

"Ne, Aaaaaa"

"Amm, hmmm, enyak ^^"

"Ayo habiskan!"

"Ne, Appa"

#FLASHBACK END#

Tess

Ahhh, aku malah menangis. Cengeng ^^.

Tess Tess

Aish, kenapa air mata ini tak berhenti?, ayolah berhenti.

Tess Tess Tess Tess

Aku menyerah. Aku menelungkupkan badanku dan mulai terisak pelan, malu dengan orang rumah.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan belaian di punggungku. Aku menghapus air mataku dan mengintip ke sampingku.

"Kyu?, ngapaen di kamar gue?"

"Tadi gue mau ngajak lo makan, tapi gue liat bahu lo bergeter, kayaknya elo nangis. Pas gue samperin ternyata bener lo nangis. Nangisin Choi Ahjumma dan Choi Ahjusshi?"

"…"

"Hmmm ^^, gue yakin mereka tetep sayang elo dimana pun mereka berada and mereka juga ngelakuin ini semua demi elo anaknya"

"Gue juga tau, Kyu. Gue cuma kangen mereka"

"Gue tau ko. Sini, gue peluk biar enakan. Pelukan gue mujarab nenangin orang nangis"

"? =,= PD banget lo"

"Biarin donk, suka-suka gue"

"Hmmm"

Kyu pun segera memelukku. Ah, pelukan Kyu sama dengan pelukan Appaku, karena Kyu sering memakai parfum Appa, jadi aku merasa yang memelukku adalah Appa.

"TUAN KYU, TUAN SIWON, MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAP!", teriak salah seorang pelayan.

Kami melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Apa gue bilang, pelukan gue mujarab", bangga Kyu.

"=,="

"Ayo, Won, kita makan, laper"

"Ne" *author ngekor d blkg, ngikut mkn, itung2 gaji bkin ff, wkwkwk*.

*Choi Siwon POV End*

*Lee Hyukjae POV*

"KAMI PULANG!", teriak Eonni dan Wookie.

"Kalian lama banget, gue udah laper kali", gerutuku kesal.

"Sabar, Chagi^^", ucap Dongahe.

"Ho'oh, gue udah sabar, Chagi ^^"

"Gitu donk ^^"

"Ah, Hae /"

"=,= kalian ini bermesraan di tempat umu, di depan kita pula", ucap Wookie

"Ah, kau mengganggu keromantisan orang aja, Wook", ucapku sambil menggenggam tangan Hae.

"ANAK-ANAK, AYO KE RUANG MAKAN, UMMA UDAH BUAT CAKE!", teriak Teukie Ahjumma.

"Gue rasa gue mau beli obat dulu sebelum makan", celetuk Wookie.

"Hmmm, gue juga ah", timpalku.

"Kalian napa?", tanya Eonni.

"Eonni belom pernah makan masakan Teukie Ahjumma sih", ucapku diiringi anggukan Wookie.

"Lebay banget lo, Wook", komen Hae.

"Elo rese", balas Wookie.

"Aih, kalian ini malah ngobrol, ayo ke ruang makan ^^", seru Ahjumma dan menarik tangan Wookie.

"HWEEEEEEEEEENG, SUNGIEEEEE, HELP ME!"

Kami pun mengikuti dari belakang *author kgk ngikut, lg mkn d rmh Siwon*.

Aku takjub melihat beberapa cake dan kue di atas meja. Tapi aku ragu dengan rasanya.

"Ayo dicicipi ^^", seru Ahjumma.

Hae mengambil sepotong cake strawberry dan memakannya. Hae malah terdiam.

"Ha..Hae, gwe…gwencanha?", tanyaku.

"Omona, Ahjumma, enak banget ^^"

"Jeongmal?", tanyaku.

"Ne, Aaaaa"

Dengan ragu aku menerima suapan Hae dan mulai mengunyahnya.

Omo~ ini benar enak.

"Ahjumma, akhirnya kau bisa masak yang enak", celetukku.

"Masa sih?", tanya Wookie dan mulai memakannya.

"Ah iya. Sungie ayo makan, Aaaaa"

Ah, mending aku suap-suapan ama Hae.

Aku mengambil 2 potong cake strawberry dan coklat serta mengambil beberapa kue.

"Chagi, kita duduk di ruang tamu yu!", manjaku.

"Ne, kajja ^^"

"Kalian jangan mengganggu!", peringatku.

Kami pun melangkah menuju ruang tamu dan mulai saling menyuapi. / senengnya.

"WOOKIEEEEE!", teriak seseorang sambil membuka pintu rumah.

Tak tau sopan santun. Aku mendongak kearahnya. Dia nampak kaget melihatku, eh, dia siapa?

"Siapa si…", Wookie nampak kaget melihat tamu yang datang.

TBC

Review please

hehe

mian lma update *bow*

han lgsgin 5 chap, coz d antra klian da yg udh tw fb han trus bc ampe chap 6, jd kykny g adil kn?, jd han post ampe 7 ^^

o y ni fb han: .com/shasonelfishy (Hani Shasonelfishy)

jgn lpa follow han ^^ *ngarep* hanrarinhani

skian

bye~ 3


End file.
